choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabian Rhys
Fabian Rhys, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is Your Character's answer to preventing a civil war in 1600s Cordonia. Although he is previously mentioned in The Royal Romance, Book 3, he is first seen in The Royal Masquerade, Chapter 17. Appearance Fabian has blue eyes, dark blond hair, and fair skin. As King, he wears a red doublet and half-cape, with gold and black trim. Personality Background Chapters The Royal Romance Book 3 * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance (Mentioned) The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 16: Truth (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Flora In an effort to give you a better life, Flora kept Cranston and Elise's son and raised him as her own child and sent you to your House. In Chapter 16, she tells you that she loved him and cared for him, that he's healthy and happy and an artist unlike you have ever seen. In Chapter 17, if you kept her in your life, she brings you to meet him. Your Character When House Fierro and House Vescovi band together to bring an end to your reign as Queen of Cordonia, you decide to seek out Fabian, the one person they may follow. You explain what has happened and tell him the truth about his birth. Although he doesn't feel fit to rule, he cannot turn his back on the people especially if sacrificing his way of life will stop a civil war and the loss of many lives. He asks you to marry him and continue being Queen of Cordonia, a political marriage of convenience. You have the choice to say yes or relinquish the crown to him. If you choose to marry him, you also have the choice to bear him an heir or give him the freedom to father a child with someone else. Your marriage to him would be for the public and your private life with your love interest would remain hidden. Elise If you encouraged Fabian to talk to Elise, they slowly grew inseparably close. She taught him the finer ways of court, and he taught her sculpture, a hobby that she carried to the end of her days. King/Queen-Regent If the Regent is not your love interest, he/she remained at the palace to train and advise Fabian for a few years until Damon Fierro passed away from illness. Cyrus Vescovi As a sign of friendship and unity, Cyrus Vescovi's fate is decided by King Fabian (instead of you if you had chosen to marry him). Fabian sentences him to death for regicide, attempted murder, conspiracy, and treason against the crown. However, if you have spent time with Crown Shield talking about his/her happier past with Cyrus in a premium scene of a previous chapter, s/he will be present and petition for mercy, regaling Fabian with tales of Cyrus as a good-hearted child. This will sway Fabian to reconsider and he agrees to let Cyrus live the remainder of his life in the dungeons. If Crown Shield isn't present, the death sentence will be valid and Cyrus will be hanged the following day. Theodosia Nevrakis Fabian continued the agreement with Theodosia Nevrakis as his predecessors did before him. Annalisa Annalisa is Fabian's cousin. She served as his trusted councillor and was made Cordonia's Minister of Finance. Gallery Other Looks Fabian Casual.jpg|Commoner outfit Fabian Full View.jpg|Commoner (full view) Miscellaneous Trivia * His character model resembles one version of King "Liam", his decendant from The Royal Romance series. * His initial outfit is a variation of the outfit worn by Dom in The Crown & The Flame. His outfit as the king is identical to the outfit that is sometimes worn by Liam. * Fabian had a long and peaceful reign, reforming the common classes and constructing public works. When he passed away, he passed the throne to his eldest heir. Bells of mourning chimed for seven whole days. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Deceased